Be Careful What You Wish For
by LoneGirl189
Summary: Rimmer is the only one who didn't come back with the rest, where is he and who has him? Please Review!
1. Left Behind

Author: LoneGirl189

Author: LoneGirl189

Archive: Just email me at [LoneGirl189@yahoo.com][1] first.

Time Frame: Ummm….After getting back to the resurrected Red Dwarf, before the final episode. 

Comments: This is my first Red Dwarf fic, so let me know what you think.

Be Careful What You Wish For

"What do you mean he's not with you? He's not with me," Lister said. He and Kochanski were talking, they had just come back from a Canary Mission, and Rimmer was the only one who hadn't answered when roll had been taken.

"Don't look at me, I was sure he was with you, he was hanging behind with you last I saw him," She told him.

  
"If he's not with you or Kryten, and he's not with me or Cat, then where the smeg is he?"

"Good god," Rimmer said as he came to consciousness and felt the pounding in his head. 

"What the smeg happened this time?" he complained, thinking for sure something had happened and he was in the medical unit on floor 13.

"You were hit over the head, and now your in major trouble," A voice he didn't recognize said. He opened his eyes and then realized that his hands were tied behind his back and he was laying on a very cold concrete floor.

"Why are you on this ship, and are you really a human?" a woman sitting in a chair across the room asked. She had blonde hair, was rather pretty, with strikingly green eyes, and a rather large gun, he didn't know what type, in her hand.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Someone you should be afraid of."

(I just want to see if there is any interest in this story at all, If you would like to see more let me know! Oh, the meaning of the title will become more apparent in later chapters.)

   [1]: mailto:LoneGirl189@yahoo.com



	2. Trouble Starts

Rimmer looked at the woman as he sat up, slightly confused, but well aware of the fact that she looked like a dangrous person, that was of course the first thing he had thought about, and he was trying to look for the best way to get away

Disclaimer and all that in the first chapter.

Rimmer looked at the woman as he sat up, slightly confused, but well aware of the fact that she looked like a dangerous person, that was of course the first thing he had thought about, and he was trying to look for the best way to get away.

"Now, back to my original question," she said as she walked over to where he was "Why are you on this ship, and are you human?" she asked again, sitting on her legs so that she was at eye level with him.

"What happens if I am human?" he asked, afraid it might mean getting shot.

"Nothing really, just for my information, though I gather from that statement that you are," she said with a mock smile as she stood back up.

"Now, why were you on *my* ship?" she asked sitting back in the chair.

"It wasn't that I wanted to invade your privacy, believe me I'm not to blame…..'

"I don't care about that. Just tell me why you were here," she said with disinterest.

"Well, were supposed to be scouting to see what was here……we didn't know there was anyone alive," he told her.

"Well, now you do know, and I want you to take me back with you to your ship," she added as she went over to untie him.

"You do know what a Canary is, correct? and I don't mean the bird." he asked her.

"Yes, I'll probably be one after we get to your ship, but I don't have a whole lot of choice here, this ship is going to blow up in less than an hour," she informed him.

"As into tiny little bits?" 

"Micro bits."

"Let's go, come on, no time to waste," he said as he quickly left the room.

-------------------

"Well, your mates did a fine job on this thing," the woman said as she tried to piece back the console in the small service ship that was supposed to be taking them to Red Dwarf.

"Did I forget to mention that we were supposed to bring back anything that might be valuable?" he asked.

"Yeah, must of slipped your mind," she replied angrily as she slid under the console to work on it.

"Hand me the box that's under that chair your sitting in," her muffled voice said. He reached under his seat and walked over. He dropped it next to her with a loud thud. She didn't even flinched, just reached out and pulled the box in. He went and sat back down in the chair.

"What's you name anyway?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I would like to know who I'm speaking to, and who it was who just tried to kill me," he said.

"Well, I wasn't actually ever going to kill you, there was nothing in that gun, and my name is Ana," she said.

"oh," was all he said.

"What?"

"I expected something…….meaner," he said.

"Sorry to disspoi……." Was all she got out when the panel started to spark. She yelled out in pain. Rimmer got up and took a hold of her legs and dragged her out from under the console.

"Dammit!" she yelled as she sat up and inspected her arm.

"Okay, I don't know that much about human physiology, but isn't blood supposed to be red?" he asked her, when he saw the cut seeping blue.

"Yes, human blood is red, but I'm not a human," she said standing up and walking to where the first aid kit was.

"Okay……..then what are you?" he asked trying not to sound frightened.

"None of your business," she said.

"You're not a very pleasant person," he said.

"Thank you, I try," she mock smiled as she went back to check on the console.

"We have a problem," she said a moment later.

"And that would be?"

"I can't fix this, and there's no other way off this ship. Unless your friends come back, were going to get blown up," she explained.

"Smeg."

(I'm working on finishing the next part, I'm trying to get it done as soon as possible, and thank you for the reviews. I usually post in the Invisible Man section, and I'm lucky to get 1 review at all. Thanks!)


	3. Meanwhile

"We have to go back

Disclaimer and all that in first chapter.

"We have to go back!" Lister said as he moved to go back to the small ship that had brought them back, but the door was already locked.

"What now? They just said we have to move Red Dwarf away because that ship is going to blow up!" Kochanski said.

"We just got rid of that Smeg head, and you're all worried?" The Cat asked almost confused. The both just glared at him.

"Sooorrrryyy," he said sarcastically as he put his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying it could have been worse. It could have been me."

The cat walked off with the others.

"Maybe if we go to Captain….."

"That would never work," Kochanski said.

"What about……"

"No."

"Or……"

"Laughable."

"Smeg," Lister finally said.

"Were just going to have to hope that Rimmer can get back on his own," she said.

"We better start planning the funeral," Lister said as he turned and followed after the others.


	4. Learning More

Ana got up and walked out back into the ship

Ana got up and walked out back into the ship.

"Where are you going!?" Rimmer asked panicked.

"I'm not going to be spending my last moments alive here," she said.

"Wait!" he said as he grabbed her arm. She spun around and pushed him causing him to fall back into a pile of old boxes.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled before running off.

"You could have just asked," he said as he lay on his back and started up at the ceiling.

----------

Rimmer didn't have a hard time finding her, all he had to do was find where the music was coming from. Fuel's 'Bad Day' was blasting out from the room she was in. He peeked his head around the corner to see her putting a bunch of stuff in a pile.

"ummm,…..what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm making a fire," she said.

"With your things?" he asked confused.

"I don't have anything here, It's not my ship," she said as she dropped some more stuff out of a drawer into a pile of stuff.

"Then why are you here?"

"I was stupid enough to trust a human who said he wanted to help me, next thing I know they've got me in stasis to preserve me for further study, then I wake up and the ships been abandoned, and about to blow up. I see a group of people I don't know, so I got the one in the back, you, to try and figure out what's going on," she said quickly as she got out a lighter and lit the pile on fire.

"Oh," was all he said.

"What are you anyway?" he asked.

"Huh?" 

"Your not human, so what are you?"

"Oh, that," she said as she realized what he meant. "Well, I'm human like, kind of a cousin species."

"Called?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know I wasn't human till I was 22," she said.

"You didn't know? What your parents forgot to mention it?" he asked.

"They wanted to protect me, I think, I was adopted anyway," she said.

"Protect you from what?" he asked.

"Humans, like the one who wanted to dissect me," she said like he was an idiot.

"Well you don't have to be rude," he responded. "So you're just going to sit here and wait to die?"

"No, I'm going to stand here and wait to die," she said as she fooled her arms.

"Can't you use something to try and fix the things missing, I mean this is a big ship, what about going to the bridge to find something," he asked frustrated.

"Oh."

"What?"

"I hadn't thought of that."


	5. Trying to get out

Disclaimer in first part

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, if I could get into this consol, I might be able to find the parts I need," Ana said as she tried to pry it open. "Key word if."

  
  


She fell back and kicked the thing, only to have nothing happen. She glared at it as if that would work, but it didn't.

  
  


"Don't kick me."

  
  


Rimmer and Ana both looked around wildly trying to figure out where the voice had come from.

  
  


"Over here....twits....."

  
  


"Oh god no," Ana said as she stood up and looked at the consol that had the computer image of the actual computer.

  
  


"Well I wasn't to happy to see you either, and I don't like being kicked," the female voice repeated.

  
  


"This isn't happening," Ana sighed.

  
  


"Looks like it is, figures too.....can't have anything good happen for Arnold Rimmer....." Rimmer complained.

  
  


"Oh, hello, I didn't see you," the computer said as she smiled. He sighed then yelped as he turned around.

  
  


"Great, she has mechanical arms," he said as he saw the thing hanging out of the wall that had pinched his behind.

  
  


"This ship was made to be able to take care of the crew if it they were unconscious or incapacitated for some reason......" Ana trailed off while she stared at her feet.

  
  


Ana looked up at the surprised Rimmer, looked back to the computer, then back to Rimmer, and smiled.

  
  


"No," he said as he realized what she was thinking. She nodded and he shook his head. She walked over and whispered so that the computer wouldn't here them.

  
  


"Just sweet talk her while I open the panel, please?" 

  
  


"No...it's a computer...and she...." he said pointing to the monitor on which the computer winked at him.

  
  


"Please.... five minutes, that's all I ask," she pleaded.

  
  


"Three."

  
  


"Four."

  
  


"Done, we should be out of here in no time now," she smiled. Rimmer frowned. This day was not turning out to be a good one.

  
  


(I apologize a hundred times over for how long it was till this chapter came out, I swear the next one won't be that long, I had some computer problems recently, but It should be okay now).


End file.
